


Sledding

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex crashes when he goes sledding with Jack.
Kudos: 2





	Sledding

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“It looks like we just got word from the head of the school district, all of the schools in the county will have another snow day tomorrow!” a news reporter said on Jack’s TV.  
“Hell yeah, another day of no school!” Jack exclaimed.   
“Thank god, I’m supposed to have an algebra test tomorrow, and I’m so far from ready for it,” Alex replied, laughing some.  
“So, do you want to sleepover again tonight? We can go sledding tomorrow like we did earlier,” Jack offered.  
“Of course I want to! And, who says we can’t go sled right now?” Alex replied, a smile coming to his face.  
“You’re so right, dude. Let’s get our snow stuff on and go!” Jack replied. The two of them got up and ran to Jack’s room.   
Alex noticed that his snow pants were still wet, and this made him not want to put them on. He decided that he’d be fine in just his gloves, coat and boots, so he put those things on then sat on Jack’s bed while he waited for Jack to be ready to go.  
“That’s all you’re going to wear?” Jack asked once he turned around.  
“Yeah, my snow pants are all wet, and I think they’ll make me uncomfortable. Besides, they don’t look good on me, so I’d rather just wear my jeans” Alex explained.  
“I feel like you’ll regret that, dude. Also, they’re not supposed to look good on you, they’re supposed to keep you warm,” Jack tried.  
“Oh well, I’m not wearing them. Come on, let’s go,” Alex stated. Jack knew how stubborn Alex could be and decided to let it to; Alex would just have to learn the hard way. The two of them walked outside and to the garage so they could grab their sleds.  
“It’s kind of cold out here, are you sure you don’t want your snow pants?” Jack asked.  
“Yeah, they’re super wet, I think I’ll feel worse with them,” Alex replied.  
“If you insist. Let’s walk over to the hill, hopefully there aren’t too many people on it now,” Jack said, handing Alex his sled then grabbing his own.   
The two of them walked to the end of Jack’s street to a big hill, one that a bunch of kids in the neighborhood liked to sled on when there was enough snow to do so. Alex and Jack had been going to sled on it since they became friends back in eighth grade, and it was a snow day tradition for them at this point.  
“Hey look, there’s no one on the hill right now! This is awesome!” Alex exclaimed as big smiles appeared on both of their faces.  
“I can’t believe we’re going to have the whole thing to ourselves, this is so cool!” Jack replied.  
“Let’s go up to the top!” Alex said, leading Jack up the side of the hill. It was a steep hill, making climbing it quite the chore. By the time they finally made it to the top, they were sweating some, despite the cool temperature.  
“Should we have some races like we did earlier? That was really fun!” Jack exclaimed.  
“Sure, as long as you’re cool with me winning every time,” Alex smugly replied.  
“We’ll see about that, you take that side and I’ll take this one,” Jack said back. The tow of them set their sleds down on their respective sides and got set up on them.  
“Are you ready?” Jack asked, looking to Alex.  
“Yeah, I’m ready, ready to kick your ass!” Alex said back.  
“Right. Okay, three, two, one, go!” Jack yelled. The two of them pushed off and started to go down the hill. They both went fast, but Jack ended up reaching the bottom of the hill right before Alex did.  
“Look who got to the bottom first, me! I told you you’d lose!” Jack exclaimed, a look of excitement and satisfaction on his face.  
“You only won because of the side that you went down on,” Alex defensively replied.  
“No, I won because I’m better at sledding than you are. It’s okay, Alex, we can’t all be good at everything,” Jack said with mock sympathy.  
“I bet if we switched sides, I’d win,” Alex stated.  
“We can do that if you really want to,” Jack replied with a laugh.  
“Well, I definitely want to, let’s do it,” Alex said, already starting to walk back up the hill. Jack followed and quickly got up to the top with Alex.  
“Okay, I’m on this side this time,” Alex said, setting down his sled.  
“Whatever, dude,” Jack replied, putting down his sled, as well.  
“Okay, three, two, one, go!” Alex exclaimed as they pushed off again. as Alex predicted, being on the other side helped him to go down faster. A smirk appeared on his face as he started to feel confident that he would win this time.   
When he was about halfway down he hill, his sled started to veer to the left, and he was unable to make it go in the right direction again. He figured that this would probably be fine, until he saw a big patch of black ice coming up in his path.  
“Oh shit,” he said to himself. As soon as his sled hit the ice, he went twice as fast, and still wasn’t able to stop himself. He looked to the bottom of the hill, hoping something would be there to break his fall.   
Before he could even recognize what was there, he went right into a large pile of snow, stopping him from going any farther.  
“Oh shit! Alex, I’m coming!” Jack yelled as he got off of his sled and ran to help his friend. The snowbank he fell into was quite big, making it hard for Alex to get all of the snow off of him.   
Once Jack got over to Alex, he pushed a bunch of the snow away, and that combined with Alex’s efforts got him free.  
“Alex, are you okay?” Jack asked, genuinely worried about his friend.   
“I k-kind of hurt my leg and I’m f-f-freezing,” Alex said through chattering teeth. His jeans were now soaked from the snow, and even his jacket was, despite the fact that it was supposed to be waterproof.  
“Let’s get you home, come on,” Jack said, trying to help Alex up.  
“What about our sleds?” Alex asked, wrapping his arms around himself for warmth.   
“Fuck that, you need to get inside, we can just buy new ones,” Jack decided. He could feel Alex shivering intensely and felt worried that this could turn into something serious. Jack hoped that a change of clothes and blanket would do the trick.  
“It hurts m-my leg to walk,” Alex said as he tried to put pressure on his right leg,  
“Um, here, put an arm around me and I’ll help you home,” Jack said. Alex put an arm around Jack, and Jack supported most of Alex’s weight with his body. As Jack helped Alex limped home, he noticed that Alex’s shivering was still bad, so he did everything he could to get Alex home quickly.   
Once they finally made it to Jack’s house, they went through the front door, and Jack led his friend to the bathroom.  
“I’ll get you some of my warm PJs, and I want you to take a hot shower, it might help some,” Jack said. He went to his room and grabbed his fleece lined PJs and a clean towel for Alex.  
“Here, I’ll help you to the living room when you’re done in here. Be careful on that leg while you’re in the shower,” Jack instructed.  
“I’ll t-try,” Alex replied, shutting the door. While Alex rinsed off, Jack found all of the fuzzy blankets he could, and put them on the couch.   
Next, he went and made two big cups of hot chocolate, then put them on the coffee table. He heard the shower stop running, so he went back to the bathroom to help Alex. After a minute, Alex opened the door, and Jack could see that he was still shivering.  
“You’re still cold?” Jack asked. Alex just nodded pathetically in reply. Jack helped Alex limp out to the living room, then set him down on the couch.   
“Okay, here’s almost every blanket we own, and lots of hot chocolate, hopefully this’ll help,” Jack said, turning on the TV and starting to scroll through the channel guide.  
“Thank you for all of this, Jack. I should’ve listened to you about the pants, and not have been such an ass on the hill, I’m sorry,” Alex said, sounding embarrassed.   
“Don’t apologize. You were stupid for not wearing the snow pants and for being cocky, but it’s okay. I just want you to focus on getting warm. How’s the PJs, blankets, and hot chocolate doing for you?” Jack asked.  
“It’s helping some, but I can’t shake the feeling of being cold,” Alex replied. Jack could still feel Alex shaking on the couch, and he suddenly got an idea.  
“I’ll be right back, I think I thought of something that’ll help you,” Jack said. Before Alex could ask Jack what his idea was, Jack put on his shoes, and went outside to the garage, where his dad kept the firewood. He grabbed a few logs, then went back inside. After setting the logs down, he moved Alex and the couch closer to the fireplace.  
“Are you building a fire?” Alex asked.  
“Yeah, this is the last thing I can think of to do, hopefully it’ll help you warm up all the way,” Jack said, moving the protective screen off of the opening. He put the logs in, then lit a match to start a fire. Once he put the protective screen back, he sat down on the couch again.  
“How’s that feel?” Jack asked.  
“That actually feels so much better, thank you for doing that,” Alex said. He unwrapped his arms from his body as the fire started to take away the cold feeling that lingered.  
“I’m glad to hear that, I was scared you had, like, hypothermia or something,” Jack admitted.  
“Honestly, I kind of was, too. I don’t think I’ve ever been that cold in my life. It was a lot of snow that I fell into,” Alex replied.  
“Yeah, it was. Now, next time we sled, will you let the professional take the harder side?” Jack joked, making himself laugh.  
“Fuck you, if that ice hadn’t been there, I would’ve won!” Alex exclaimed.  
“Whatever you have to tell yourself, buddy. Hey, finish up your hot chocolate before it gets cold,” Jack instructed.  
“Will do, thank you again for doing all of this,” Alex replied.  
“Of course, that’s what friends are for. Hey look, South Park is on!” Jack exclaimed, selecting it on the channel guide. The two of them ended up sleeping on the couch in front of the fire.   
Alex felt fine by the next morning and was grateful that Jack had done so much to help him, even though he had been stubborn.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request from someone on my Tumblr! I’m officially finished with my first day of the semester, and it went well! I actually think I’ll be able to post as often as I did last semester, which is what I was hoping for! I’m working on a few requests right now, but please continue to send in more, I love writing for you guys! Thank you for reading, it really does mean a lot. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
